A Night Under Stars
by Fang Grinder
Summary: Ash and May share a night under shoting stars. Short one-shot and my first story. Please no flames... Advanceshipping.


**Hey there, I'm a new advanceshipper here in Fanfiction. In other words I'm noob, but I expect some flames or something like that...anyway I hope you enjoy my first fanfic.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It's a sunny day for our hero's, Ash, Brock, Max and May. They're on their way to Mauville City so Ash can challenge Wattson, the electric type gym leader.

"How much more until we get there, Max?" Ask his sister May.

"Well the pokenav says its five more miles until we reach Mauville City." He replied adjusting his glasses.

"F-five more miles, my legs can't take it anymore; I think they're going to give in." May whined falling to her knees.

This kind of thing is very common for Ash, Brock and Max to hear May whine about being tired or exhausted. Usually they would ignore her and walk another twenty minutes until they reach their destination, by then she would stop complaining and would have forgotten about her sore legs. But this time it was different, she was really getting annoying, May kept on whining about the two hour walk they that was none stop and how much she wanted to take a break. Eventually they all gave into her eerie sounds of complaints.

"Okay, we'll take a break near that open field over there." Brock announced, pointing at the convenient open field that had a wooden table.

"Hurray! Alright guys listen up. Max I want you to take out the snacks so we can eat, Brock you whip up some stew for dinner and Ash you go collect firewood so Brock can make the stew." She ordered the boys to set up mostly everything.

"Hold on, since when were you in charge, May?" Max asked annoyed at May's sudden commands.

"Since now! Now go get the snacks." She yelled.

"I'm not going to do what you want me to do!" He crossed his arms.

"You're going to do it whether you like it or not!"

Not wanting to anger May, Ash and Brock did what they were told but Max refused to do May's orders. Everyone knew what was going to happen; Max would end up doing what May wanted him to do and usually forget about their fight. After two minutes of some sibling fighting, Max went to get the snacks in which May forced him to do. May smiled to herself with satisfaction and the feeling of domination, but she saw that Ash and Brock didn't argue with her or complained about their task. She suddenly felt a bit of guilt from her actions, she never meant for them to take too seriously but that guilt grew stronger, mainly because she was doing nothing to help her friends.

"Hey guys, you didn't have to take it too seriously, I don't want you to get stressful because of me." She said shamefully.

"Don't worry May, we needed a break anyway, and at least your fight with Max was shorter this time." Ash replied coming out the bushes with some wood underneath his armpit.

"I agree with Ash, we were walking for too long and it seems that we weren't thinking of taking a break." Said Brock; slightly laughing.

"You guys sure are good friends." May said forming a small smile on her face.

Thirty minutes later, Brock had finish making his delicious and famous stew known only to his friend and family. They enjoyed their meal quietly, listening to the crackles of a campfire, everything was pretty much normal; Ash would be gulping down his food like a Snorlax, Brock would eat his calmly, Max would eat normally and May eat hers gracefully. Everything was flowing naturally, conversations would start, they'd wash their dish, respectfully, and eventually continue their journey.

But only one person notice something wasn't right or to be more specific, a Pikachu, it felt its trainer's unease. Although it seems that Ash was calm and happy, Pikachu can sense Ash's discomfort and stress. Ash had been acting unusual around Pikachu; he would often ask it awkward questions and talk about strange things that its trainer wouldn't do often. But for Ash, he felt that releasing his thoughts to someone or something would help him ease his mind and let him concentrate for his next gym battle.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Four hours later, a dark blanket had covered the clear skies of Hoenn and shaded the earth. The group of four had prepared their tents and set off to the World of Dreams, all except one, the young trainer Ash didn't join his friends but instead he stayed up with his best friend and Pokémon, Pikachu.

"Thanks for staying up with me old pal." Ash smiled at his partner.

"Pika-pi. (No problem.)" It replied cheerfully.

"Ya know," He paused. "I don't know what's gotten into me lately…I been thinking too much, and it's been given me a big headache." Ash sighed in confusion.

"Pika-pika, pika-pi. (If I know you, you've been having trouble with someone)" Pikachu replied slightly smirking.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked with a confuse expression.

"Pika… (I give up…)" Pikachu sighed.

Ash was about to speak but stop when he heard some mumbling coming behind him, he turned around to see May slightly moving under her covers. Ash stood up to see if she was okay, but when he got a closer look he notice that a certain lower part of the coordinators body was moving, he look at May's face and saw a happy expression on her face, maybe too happy. May's lower body picked up pace, Ash's curiosity got the better of him; he slowly pulled May's blanket off until he saw something that he wasn't suppose to see in his 15 year old life. A movement that would be considered to be censored to young ones and those whose eyes are too sensitive to view, especially for a small pokemon like Pikachu.

"Yes, do it again…" May mumbled.

"I'm too young for this!" Ash shouted falling to the ground.

"Pika… (My eyes…)" Pikachu fainted next to its trainer.

The next morning Brock and Max found the trainer and Pikachu unconscious in front of May's sleeping bag, bleeding through their nose, and May hiding under her covers.

"What happen to them?" Asked Brock.

"And why are they bleeding through their noses?" Max asked examining their faces.

"Oh my God, this is so embarrassing!" May shouted under the covers.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Soon afterwards, the group had arrive at Mauville City and headed straight towards the pokemon center for some small relaxing, especially for Ash and Pikachu who had experienced a unforgettable moment. But during their way to the center Ash and May stayed a good distance away from each other, do to you know what. Brock and Max found their behavior out of character, they'd normally talk to each other, but Brock found it better to throw it aside and ignore their odd behavior.

"So Ash, when are you thinking of challenging Wattson?" Asked the breeder.

"I'm going to fight Wattson today, and hopefully win." Ash replied with a huge smirk.

"Well it's good to know that you still have some spark left." Max implied.

"What's that suppose to mean, Max?" The trainer asks; clueless to what Max referred.

"It means that Max is getting himself into something he shouldn't get into!" May blurted out loud. She had just finish coming out of her room to find the boys chatting outside the front door. Her attitude was furious towards her brother, unfortunately Max was knocked out by May's unbearable hit. Brock was left in shock, the horror of May's tremendous strength left the breeder paralyzed and as for Ash, he was terrified. Obviously she had scared the two males, sexually discriminated, instead of an Alfa male there was an Alfa female.

"What's wrong with you two? You look like you just seen a ghost." The brunet have not notice that they were scared because of her.

"I'm not sure it's a ghost, but a rampaging Nidoqueen." Ash sneered.

Ash soon regretted answering her question, also knowing that May was right in front of him, but that was something that Ash had learned the hard way. After he recovered from his lump sum headache, he went to the center's main room waiting for his companions to finish with there personal task. While waiting, a faint sound of a wide screen television caught his attention, the machinery was displaying the Hoenn five `o clock news. Apparently they were giving a special report about the long waited _Nature's_ _Spectacular_. This quickly brought all his attention to the screen.

"Today is the big day, where we're going to experience to first meteor shower in 91 years that Hoenn has long for." The news lady announced. "For those of you, who wish to see this wonderful night show, please wait until 3:00 a.m. This is one night that one would not want to miss, especially if a loved one is accompanying you." The news lady winked before paid sponsorship were aired

After that comment, Ash blushed lightly, he thought why he was blushing, but nothing would come to his mind other than May. He stayed in deep thought, wondering why he was so found of May, he knew that they were very close and shared an inseparable bound. He thought that it was normal for them to be so close, but Brock always teased Ash's bound with May. Namely he called it a love or crush. But that fact never made it to Ash's head, his dense mind would never let break the limits of his mental capacity. Still in deep thoughts, his friends had just finish and found their young trainer lost in abysm.

"Ash, are you okay?" Brock waved his hands in front of him. "It looks like you're hypnotized or something."

"Huh? Sorry guys, I guess something in the news caught my attention." Ash answered sheepishly.

"Pi-ka pi pikachu (He was just thinking about May, that's all)!" Pikachu jumped from behind Ash's shoulder.

"That's so not true, Pikachu don't lie!" Ash shot a vital glare at his first pokemon.

"What did Pikachu say Ash?" Max asked.

"_That's right; I'm the only one who understands Pikachu."_ Ash thought to himself. "He said nothing important, now let's go and get my gym badge." Ash replied quickly.

"That was awkward, Ash never ignores us." May thought aloud.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ash had just finish battling Wattson and successfully won the Dynamo Badge. His victory leads his friends to night at mediocre restaurant to celebrate Ash's win. The restaurant which they went to was very adequate and gave high valuated food service. Ash was hyped up and chewing down on his food, sometimes just gulping it without chewing. The others were worried that he might choke on his food.

"Ash if you keep it up you're going to choke." Brock mentioned between bites.

"Don't worry Brock," The trainer confirmed. "it's never happen to me, so why would it happen now?" As is if were a mere coincidence, Ash started choking on a pace of bread which he tried to swallow instead of chewing.

"Told you." Brock gave a victorious smile.

"Guys, don't just sit there, do something!" Max shouted.

By natural instinct, May, who was sitting next to the choking trainer, wrapped her arms under his chest and started to push-in forcefully in and out simultaneously. She continued until he cuffed it out, after he did, Ash gasped for air and turn to May.

"Thanks May. If it weren't for you I would have choked to death."

"No problem, always glad to help out a friend in need."

Eventually they finished their dinner and headed straight to the Pokemon center. After that inconvenient moment, Ash was looking forward for a nice warm bath and some harmony. He wish was granted; he had a peaceful bath and no one disturbed him during that time.

"Man that was one nice shower, right Pikachu?" The asked his rodent friend.

"Pika, pika pi. (I couldn't agree more.) It replied with a sigh.

"Hey, speaking of shower; tonight's the meteor shower and it'll be perfect for a good relaxing time between me and…" Ash paused for a moment and blushed at his own comment.

"Pika?"

"I guess there's no denying it…I'm in love with her…"

Ash walked to a near by window and stared at the night sky with blissful stars. He looked at the moon which was illuminating a white aura that slightly brighten the city streets.

"Then I'll tell her when the stars fall…I'll tell that I love her." Ash whispered to himself.

The door to Ash's room was wide open, at that time; Brock was standing there listening to Ash. A smile was the only thing that came upon Brock's face when he heard his long time friend speak to himself. He always was alert to May's feelings for Ash, but never did he think that it would go the other way around. Brock gently closed the door and left with a huge smile, deep down he was proud of Ash.

"Best of luck to you Ash, you may need it." He spoke; as if he was mentally sending a message to Ash.

"Why would Ash need luck, Brock?" A voice came from behind. "And for what reason?"

Brock was taken by surprise and fell to the wooden floorboard, he recovered quickly and saw May with questioning look. He gave out a few small laughs to cover his odd behavior. But that didn't seem to work on May, seeing that he was already caught he might as well help his friend out.

"Oh, it's nothing, May." Brock replied. "But if you want to know then I suggest that you should to the balcony at night, there I'm sure you'll find your answer." He quickly vanished with a puff of smoke like a ninja.

May was left even more confused than before, with Brock's eventful ninja charade and talking to himself. May found no reason for why Brock would tell to go to the balcony in the middle of night. The only thing she could do was shrug it off and do what she was chosen to do, though she gave it a quick thought and found no reason to go up there, other than to learn what Brock was talking about.

"Is it really worth the risk to go to a balcony at night all alone just to know what Brock was talking about?" May asked herself. "But then again, it does involve Ash." May smiled knowing that she would do anything for her crush.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was 2:30 a.m. and Ash was sitting in the pokemon center's balcony. Ash was quite surprised to see that he wasn't the only one awake; apparently very few other people were awake just to see the meteor shower and were enjoying some café so they could stay awake. Ash checked his watch and read 2:35. He gave an exhausting sigh, staying up until three o' clock takes a toll on you and drains your energy. Ash got up and started to pounder why he didn't invite May to see this once in a life wonder of nature with him, maybe he didn't have the courage to tell her how he felt for her and was afraid of rejection. But mostly because it might ruin their friendship, that thought always came to his mind, the thought of losing May would just break his heart.

"Man, if she isn't awake then what am I doing here?" His question was quickly answered by a sweet voice.

"Maybe because you're waiting to see something beautiful that nature has to offer."

Ash quickly turned around and saw his love, May. She was wearing her pajamas and smiled cheerfully at the young trainer.

"M-may, what are you doing up?" He asked shaking nervously. "I thought you were asleep?"

"I was, but I set up my alarm to wake up at 2:30." May sat down; where Ash had previously sat.

"So you're going to watch the meteor shower?" He sat next to here.

May simply nodded. For a moment, silence took control between to two trainers; it seemed that her presence had given him the chance to confess his feelings towards his brunet friend. But the question was, can he really confess his emotions to her and be her boyfriend.

"May," He paused thinking what to say next. "I have to t-tell you s-something…"

"What is it Ash?" She turned her attention towards him.

"Well…umm…how do you tell someone that you l-love them?" He asked completely nervous.

"Well that's something I thought I'd never hear from you, Ash." May replied modestly. "To tell you the truth Ash, I don't really don't know myself other than to say what you feel towards that person. But why would you ask such a question?"

"_Well here goes nothing…" _Ash thought to himself. "May, during our journey together I've developed a crush on some special to me and that crush started to grow stronger within me and soon turn into love."

May's eyes started to slightly widen as Ash continued to speak.

"After some talking with Brock, I discovered that person didn't love me back, at least that's what Brock's experience told me. But even though that girl doesn't love me back I'm still going to tell her how I feel for her. I love her with all my heart and would do anything to grant her happiness, even if it meant losing my own…"

May was still in shock, she couldn't talk to the trainer. Her mouth was zipped tight. _"I knew it…Ash doesn't love me. I guess fantasies can't come true…"_ May thought to herself.

"And do you know who that girl is, May?" Ash asked without looking at her.

May just shook her sadly.

"…it's you, May, I love you."

Those words brought May back to life (just a saying…), she looked up at him to see an anxious face. She knew that he was waiting for her answer, but she knew was to throw herself to the boy and kiss him. Their lips met and everything else around them was frozen, May could feel Ash kissing her back passionately, she embraced him with all her love in that kiss. While they were still showing their love for each other, stars started to fall over the majestic night, showing their lively bright colors and incredible speed. The two lovers stop to gasp for air, they stared at each other with a gaze of love. Ash turned to look at the fall stars, May followed, the two of them continued to watch the passing meteors. May gave Ash a kiss on the cheek and said:

"Do you still think that girl doesn't love you back?" She said with a smile.

"Oh, I don't think she loves me, I know she loves me." He replied kissing her, sharing another romantic kiss.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So there you have it, my first fic and hopefully I can do better than this.** **Please don't go all crazy with the insults, if you go to my profile it shows that I'm not American and that this is the best I can do. Any please leave a review, I'd appreciate it :). **


End file.
